Drop Bears, The Cullens Revenge
by xolaurenxo
Summary: Bella had a fantastic time telling the Cullens about all the embarrassing things they'd done whilst intoxicated with Drop Bear blood. Now that Bella's a vamp, the take their REVENGE! 2nd to Drop Bears, you don't have to read it first but it helps :) PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own anything :)


This is the second part to Drop Bears. It's Drop Bears, The Cullens Revenge. You don't have to read the first one but it helps :)

I don't own anything :)

Please Review :)

Thanks :)

"Hey, hey, what's up my sister from another mister." Oh great, Emmett had just rolled into the house, Rose following with some 'heavy' looking groceries.

"Hi Emmett, what's in the bag," I asked.

"Now, now, don't be impatient little new vampire. You don't want to stress yourself out and make yourself have an outburst do you." His eyebrow was raised at me and I felt like shaving it off. Talk about an outburst.

"Fine don't tell me," I crossed my arms and pouted like id seen Reenesma do many times. Rose finally reached the counter and dropped the bags down.

"Thanks for all the help babe!"

"Ohhhh, guess who's in trouble." I raised my eyebrow mocking his earlier move and earning myself a glare.

"Bella where's Reenesma?" Rose questioned me while unpacking groceries we didn't need.

"Esme took her on Carlisle's business trip. Something about company," I waved her off and turned to the TV.

"Excellent," I heard Emmett whisper into the fridge. Oh great what was going on. Just at that moment Edward came down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Get what?" I questioned.

"What did I say before about patience Bella. Honestly teach your wife a lesson or tow would you Edward." I glared hard at him and he quickly turned from me towards Edward's amused face. "Of course I got it, I am amazing." Rosalie scoffed and I turned towards the TV once again.

"I wouldn't go that far. Did you get anything blood to snack on, were getting low."

Emmett gestured to the bags, "yeah in one of those bags. Ask your wife if she wants one. Geez Rose, these two are impossible." I heard a punch, probably Edward punching him for being a giant tool.

"Bella, do you want a drink?" My throat was burning a bit, not enough to warrant a hunt but enough to make it uncomfortable.

"Sure, what type is it?"

"A really awesome kind," Emmett pitched in from the corner. Alice came down from upstairs and she looked excited. Jasper followed her down and even he had a hint of mischief hidden in his eyes.

"What's going on down here," she chimed."

"Xna on the Oplay," we all turned to see Emmett doing a throat cut sign and so he resorted back to plain old English. "Shut up Alice!"

"What's going on guys," I questioned as I took my first sip.

"You'll find out soon enough love." Oh great, it was a Edward secret, ill never find out. Rolling my eyes I took another large gulp of blood and was suddenly hungry for the rest and so drank it in one gulp. Edward sat opposite me on the coffee table and grabbed hold of my hands.

"What's wrong honey, are you feeling a little dizzy." His smile lifted slightly. "Maybe a little more free than usual." The smile began to grow. "You don't think you've accidentally ingested some drop bear blood do you?" His smile had morphed into a fully fledged grin now and I had just enough time to register my idiocy before I couldn't remember anymore.

24 HOURS LATER…

I was a bit groggy, like something was missing but I don't know what so as I headed down the stairs I greeted everyone, "Hey guys."

"how are you feeling babe."

"Ummm, I'm fine. Why would I be feeling bad." I was so confused now.

Emmett's hand went up to stroke an imaginary beard, "Oh I don't know Bella. It may have been the Drop Bear blood you drank last night. I had a sudden flash of a distant memory. Edward on the coffee table, a sudden realization. I launched myself from the stairs onto him. He never saw it coming, sometimes its good that he cant read my mind. I tackled him to the floor with my new vampire strength and only gave up when both Jasper and Emmett had restrained me.

"Your dead Cullen," I spat at him. "So help me, Ill…ill…" A smile formed on my face and as I gestured to my body I said, "You don't get none of this for a month. "Awww, to bad buddy, harsh punishment," Emmett clapped him on the back and I smiled wider. Edward looked like he might be a little scared but nevertheless continued on with my inevitable humiliation.

"Wanna know?" I grimaced and replied with a no but they just continued my pain. Jasper surprisingly started it off.

"Let me tell her the first part, it's my favourite." I turned to him and he led me to the couch to sit down. "Ok so you drank your drink and we all saw it hit you. Your eyes did this weird buggy thing and I swear they almost came out." This was going to be painful. "Then you sort of walked around for a couple of minutes muttering to yourself. We couldn't understand what you were saying, blowing something up we think but once you turned…"

"STOP." Emmett interrupted us, with his hand raised for emphases, and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a drink some popcorn and a chair.

I threw my head back, "Your so dramatic Emmett, you don't even like that stuff," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, listen to the story of your loss of dignity. Don't worry about what poor old Emmett is doing." He was starting to annoy me so, rolling my eyes, I turned back to Jasper and he continued.

"Anyway... Do you see that tall lamp in the corner.",

"Of course I see it Jasper, you know very well I can. You just wanted to ask cause you're an ass."

"Whoa," he raised his arms in surrender, "touchy, touchy." I stared at him with all my hatred. "Fine, sorry. It certainly knows you and it knows all that you want to do to Edward." He said Edward in air quotes.

"Oh crap."

"I'm a bit jealous of Edward," Emmett piped in. That was it, screw this. I leapt at him, fist raised and my war face on. I would've got him to if Jasper and Edward hadn't held me back and Rose stood in between.

I collapsed back down and Emmett cautiously returned to his seat after jumping back.

"Bella, just curiously, how would you get into that pose."

"ALICE, I would not do that pose. Wait, what pose?" If I still had blood I would have blushed as Edward whispered in my ear, "Oh that pose." Everyone was still staring at Edward expectantly. "Yeah she's done it." Hi fives flew around the room even Alice got in on the action.

"Alright, that's enough, I hit on a lampshade. Not the first time and knowing you Emmett It probably wont be the last. Can we go and play scrabble." I started to get up.

"Scrabble Bella, you've never played in your life."

I slumped back pathetically into Edward, "It could've worked."

Alice sat next to me and hugged me from the side, "Oh Bella, don't worry, the next parts not as bad. You only blew up the house."

"I WHAT. No that didn't happen. Edward?"

"No, no babe. You didn't blow up the house," Edward said whilst glaring at Alice over my shoulder. I sighed with relief as he turned his gaze back to me, "Only the kitchen." I ran to the kitchen, everyone hot on my heels.

"Well, at least I wont die of humiliation now, Esme will murder me."

"Bella, don't be so melodramatic. Its not a good look on you." I turned sharply.

"Emmett, it is your plan to die today."

"Please, you couldn't take me." He laughed, I jerked forward and Emmett lunged back throwing Rose in front.

I snorted at his bravery or lack there of before swiveling around to face the others, "How did this happen?"

"Oh yay I love this part, fun, fun!" Alice clapped her hands together, "Bella let me start off by saying, you, are, the _best _at fireworks!"

"Where did I even get fireworks?"

Jasper chimed in, "All we know is you ran off yelling about how you had 'connections' and came back with fireworks," after a thoughtful look towards the kitchen he added, "they didn't look to safe either, they had dragons with skulls on them,"

"Considering how many fireworks you brought back Bella, I am pretty impressed you only burnt down the kitchen," I pressed my hand to my heart.

"Thank you Rose, that is the first nice thing I have heard all day!" Rose nodded in acknowledgement. Alice jumped into the conversation.

"Seriously you just aimed it straight at the kitchen, muttered something about how we can't eat food and blew it up…it was beautiful." Alice's eyes gazed into the distance.

"Babe you really do have a talent for it," Edward added, "I have just never seen something blown up so artistically," All the Cullen's nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah," they all said in unison joining Alice, eyes glazed over.

"Umm guys, that's fantastic but if you will all join me in the realm of reality."

They all whipped back to me.

"So guess what Bella?"

"What Emmett." Smug butface.

"No guess."

"No." Clear and to the point, no way for him to argue, he had to tell me.

"Gosh, so much more fun when you're drunk." Snickering could be heard all around the room whilst I growled.

"Gaww, jeez. You went back up to Edward." He pointed back to the lamp. My gosh that thing will haunt me forever.

"Babe, I'm flattered, I think, cause you meant to say it to me." Edward tried to console.

"What did I say?" I was so scared at what id done now.

"Well, you turned it on and then said,

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

and when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell.'"

"You don't knowooo, you don't know your beautiful." Emmett sang to us.

"Very nice babe, in tune much." Rose smiled at him.

Jasper added, "then you said, 'You know if I wasn't dating you id totally be dating one of those guys'. You were pointing at the bookshelf, "British guys are just so cute, I think I have a thing for them. Don't you think Edward?" I dropped my head into my hands.

"Do I have to take them out." Edward chuckled and everyone burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha yuk it up cowboy, but you wait for my revenge. I can think of worse things then withholding for a month… maybe two." I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah like you could go without me for two months." Edward smirked.

"From what we heard last night to that lamp Bella, you 'just cant keep your hands off him for five minutes or you'll just die." Emmett said the last part in a high imitation of my voice.

Oh it was so on….


End file.
